With developments of mobile terminal technology, a mobile terminal (e.g., a wireless mobile terminal and/or a mobile phone) may provide more and more convenient functions to people, and people have increased reliance on the mobile terminal in life. Using the mobile phone as an example, the mobile phone may provide functions such as short message (e.g., a text message), conversation, photo taking, etc. In addition, a large amount of personal privacy information of a user may be stored in the mobile phone. When the mobile phone is lost or stolen, the privacy information of the user may be disclosed to a third party.
Currently, most mobile phones do not have protection mechanisms for preventing the personal privacy information of the user from being disclosed when the mobile terminal is lost, and only a small number of mobile phones adopt protection mechanisms to prevent lost mobile phones from being illegally used by persons that pick the mobile phones up.
One of the protection mechanisms is setting a protection password for an SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card in the mobile phone. For example, when replacing the SIM card, the protection password for the SIM card must be verified. If the password has been input incorrectly more than a preset number of times, the mobile phone will be locked.
This protection mechanism only guarantees that the mobile phone of the user will not be illegally used, so as to protect the security of the personal privacy information of its owner to a certain extent. However, the personal privacy information of the user stored in the mobile phone or the card of the mobile phone is still visible to a third party if the third party keeps using the SIM card in a different unlocked phone (i.e., the SIM card is not changed). This may still cause privacy disclosure.